


Defying Gravity

by beesp



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy torna a casa dopo alcune settimane di terapia in clinica. La riabilitazione, lontana da un luogo lontano dalla realtà e protetto, è difficile, soprattutto quando le novità delle vite dei suoi amici irrompono nella sua, senza che lei possa davvero fare qualcosa in merito.<br/>Effy fa il suo meglio, ma forse non è abbastanza per quello che si prospetta per il futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Avete letto gli avvisi. Bon. L'OC, in realtà, è un personaggio ispirato a una mia amica, a cui questa fic è stata regalata per Natale.  
> Ha partecipato al p0rn fest #7 di [Fanfic Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/), con il prompt "Sei davvero tu?".  
> La canzone nel testo è "Killing Moon" di Echoes & The Bunnymen (soundtrack di Donnie Darko, sì).  
> Buona lettura.

**1\. Anthea**

Effy si gira su un fianco e sente il calore dei raggi di sole sul viso. È una sensazione piacevole. Per un attimo le sembra di essere ancora nel sogno che stava facendo. Era su una piccola barca nel mezzo di una tempesta terribile, ma non aveva paura. Le onde alte e l’acqua salata e il vento freddo erano bellissimi. Il sole cominciava a spuntare tra le nuvole nere e la perturbazione si estingueva, di colpo. Effy si era sentita triste. Poi si è svegliata.  
A poco a poco ritorna alla realtà. Il mattino arriva da lontano oltre la finestra, qualcuno parla al cellulare, una madre spiega qualcosa a sua figlia. Effy si abitua alla luce e osserva le tende ondeggiare.

La casa è vuota. Sua madre le ha lasciato un biglietto, è solo andata a fare la spesa, tornerà presto.  
Effy non sa bene cosa fare, come comportarsi, è la sua prima mattina a casa dopo una settimana e mezzo di riabilitazione in clinica. Sua madre l’ha lasciata sola. Non le piace.  
Si siede sul divano, posa le mani sulle gambe ed aspetta.  
Magari il cellulare squillerà e.

“Effy, tesoro, sono a casa”.  
Sua madre si fa strada nella cucina. Effy le dà una mano a sistemare la spesa. Anthea parla a raffica, infastidita, perché le amiche che ha incontrato le hanno mostrato solo pietà ed interesse morboso. Non lo dice, però. Effy lo capisce da quella piega di delusione vicino alle labbra e dal fatto che la sua voce è un po’ più acuta per farla suonare allegra.  
“Oggi cuciniamo insieme, ti va?” le porge un grembiule colorato. Lo lega in vita e si tira su i capelli.  
Riscaldano i tegami, tagliano le patate, ogni tanto il telefono squilla. Effy ed Anthea lo ignorano – solo per oggi. Preparano polpette e friggono le patate. Apparecchiano per due. Non sa bene come, ma Effy è riuscita ad arrivare ad ora di pranzo. Madre e figlia si siedono e parlano ancora un po’ del più e del meno. Si costringe a dialogare in maniera civile, come raramente faceva anche prima di. È la parte più difficile.  
“A proposito, Pandora verrà qui domani”.

Ascolta musica nella sua stanza.  
Ordinata, ma quasi sconosciuta.  
Il buio è completo, se non per il fioco pallore della luna e del giallastro alone dei lampioni.

_“Under blue moon I saw you”_

È rifugiata tra quelle pareti, dove non arrivano conversazioni sgradite. Prende le sue pillole. Vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi mentre si accorge, con sollievo, che non c’è più la voce di Anthea a fare da sottofondo ai suoi pensieri.

_“So soon you’ll take me”_

Niente di più comune che scrivere una pagina di diario ed incanalare le proprie emozioni.  
Con la penna in bocca ed una piccola luce da scrivania sistemata accanto a sé sulla coperte, le gambe incrociate, cerca di capire cosa c’è stato di davvero importante in quella giornata che le ha permesso di non lasciarsi andare. Descrive il sole sulla faccia e i colori dei cibi che ha preparato con sua madre e le rughe di Anthea, perfettamente in grado di parlare a nome di sua madre. Continua a farlo fin quando con gli occhi pesanti scosta l’agenda, la penna e la lampada e, senza neanche accorgersene, cade in un sonno profondo.

  
 **2\. Pandora**

Effy si sveglia perché il campanello porta suona forte ed a lungo, prima che sua madre, con un tonfo, si svegli e riesca ad uscire dalla sua camera.  
“ANTHEA!!” saluta Pandora. Si precipita su per le scale, salta sul letto di Effy e la stringe forte.  
“Come stai? Come ti senti? Che facevi? Dormivi … Mi dispiace di averti svegliata. Volevo venire più tardi, ma non ce la facevo … Ci dicevano di evitare di venire a trovarti, che avevi bisogno di riposare, ero preoccupatissima-“.  
È per questo che lui-?  
Pandora la fissa per un secondo, sembra comprendere esattamente cosa le passa per la testa.  
“Dovremmo organizzare una festa” decide.  
Effy sorride. "Panda, non è il periodo adatto".  
Pandora sorride a sua volta “L’ho detto per dire” gioca con dei braccialetti al polso di Effy. Si toglie le scarpe ed incrocia le gambe sul letto. “Ci sei mancata”.  
Non ha dubbi sia vero. Le si stringe il petto. “Abbiamo parlato un sacco di te ed abbiamo pensato che” Pandora si mette a scavare nella sua borsa patchwork, sbuffando “be’, magari quest’anno non ne hai voglia, ma se puoi e vuoi anche solo pensare al College, hai del materiale”.  
“Grazie” sente le lacrime agli occhi mentre prende il grande plico di fascicoli ed opuscoli dalle mani di Pandora.

Panda rimane a pranzo. Avvisa sua madre, che ne approfitta per parlare con Effy e chiederle come sta.  
“Ah, questi ragazzi cosa combinano, non dire che-“ Effy deve essersi irrigidita, Pandora si riprende il telefono e termina la chiamata. La trascina davanti alla televisione per mostrarle una sorpresa. È un video in cui tutti i suoi amici le augurano pronta guarigione.  
“Ti piace? Ti piace, lo so”.  
Effy non può fare a meno di accorgersi che mancano-.

“Siamo state proprio brave” Anthea dice con il boccone di lasagna in bocca. “Dovremmo cucinare in casa più spesso”.  
“Sì, dovremmo” Pandora ed Anthea si scambiano un’occhiata furtiva. Effy decide d’ignorarla.  
“Quest’estate vorrei organizzare qualcosa tutti assieme. Sarebbe bello farlo. Prima di prendere le nostre strade per il college, sai”.  
Anthea s’intromette: “Se ci saranno dei miglioramenti nelle tue condizioni, non ci sarà alcun problema”.  
“Altrimenti passeremo qui l’estate ed ogni giorno troveremo qualcosa da fare” sorride. E c’è ancora bugia sul suo viso.

“Nel pomeriggio Emily e Naomi vorrebbero passare a salutarti”.  
Effy e Pandora sono sedute per terra in salotto, a guardare una commedia romantica. Le stringe la mano. “Rimango se vuoi”. La stretta di Effy si fa più forte.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno, me la caverò” si dipinge la smorfia più rassicurante che trova.

Effy è accovacciata contro la porta del bagno. Respira affannosamente, cercando di calmarsi. Anthea sta salendo le scale. Si assicurerà che sua figlia non sia di nuovo impazzita.  
Naomi ed Emily partiranno. Nessuno accenna a Cook o a. Nessuno le spiega cosa stia accadendo, né perché Pandora sia tanto a disagio attorno a lei.  
È un attacco d’ansia. Dovrebbe chiamare suo fratello, ma magari anche lui è andato avanti con la sua vita. Gli dirà “Sono Eff” e lui domanderà “Chi è Eff?”.  
Non appena sua madre le chiede se tutto sia a posto, Effy esce e si rinchiude nella sua stanza, la gola che brucia. Respira ed inspira, poi riesce a darsi un contegno.  
Domani sarà una giornata migliore.

  
 **3\. Karen**

Quando Effy apre gli occhi, si rende subito conto di aver dormito troppo. La luce è molto calda. Ma non è questo ad averla svegliata, né il pacifico senso di confusione che segue sempre l’addormentarsi per la stanchezza. Piuttosto, ad averle interrotto il sonno sono voci che urlano al piano di sotto. Sua madre e. Karen. Si cava il nome fuori controvoglia, sembra gliel’abbiano strappato da bocca come un dente. Non capisce cosa si stiano dicendo. Qualcuno esce e sbatte la porta. Effy infila un paio di scarpe da ginnastica e si precipita giù, senza neanche ascoltare le proteste di sua madre, né che la stia trattenendo per un braccio. Karen è poggiata contro il muro di casa sua, si sostiene con le mani sulle cosce.  
Ricorda quel giorno nel giardino di-. Lui baciava Katie e lei vomitò. Le si stringe la bocca dello stomaco.

Ci si aspetta che quando la vita accade, va avanti, _colpisce_ , si dovrebbe essere più pronti. Anche fisicamente. Avrebbe voluto indossare un’armatura. Un calmante, magari, o i suoi vestiti preferiti. O la noncuranza che un tempo avrebbe saputo almeno simulare in casi del genere.  
Invece è stordita dal risveglio brusco dopo lunghe ore di sonno, indossa uno stupido pigiama rosa ed ha uno strano sapore in bocca. Amaro.  
Non per questo viene risparmiata. Non è una ragione valida per ritardare il colpo.

“Oh, la bella addormentata” sputa Karen.  
Sua madre arriva alle sue spalle “Karen, ti suggerisco di nuovo di tornare in un momento migliore”.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?”.  
“Tua madre vorrebbe chiudermi la bocca, vorrebbe proteggerti. Ma io non posso prendermi cura di te come ha fatto mio fratello, cara Effy. Nessuno potrà mai più. Sempre che te ne importi e che ti faccia del male, come spero accada … Mio fratello è morto per salvare te”.  
“Puoi anche andare via”.  
“È morto e Cook è accusato di aver ucciso lo stronzo che ha ammazzato Freddie. Tu lì, in quell’ospedale, mentre tutti noi piangevamo mio fratello e”.  
“Adesso basta”.  
“-e non eri ai suoi funerali. Ho sperato che il suo sacrificio sarebbe servito a qualcosa … Ma mio fratello non aveva capito nulla di ciò che conta”.  
“Karen, vattene”.  
Karen continua mentre si allontana: “a te importa solo di te stessa. Non sei mai stata pazza, sei solo egoista”.

È caduta quasi subito. Le gambe non la reggono.  
Sapeva, ed ora ne è sicura, che il suo corpo non sappia più sopportare il peso della vita. Ora non tenterà più di guarire. Non avrà più tempo per tenere un diario. Non ci sarà più luce che rischiari il mattino e che le illumini il volto.  
Sua madre la accompagna in salotto e la avvolge in una coperta. “Stai tremando” le sussurra. La fa stendere e le dà le sue stupide medicine. Tenta con poca forza di non prenderle, ma si arrende e si addormenta.

Riconosce subito di essere in clinica.  
La camera è in penombra e non c’è nessuno, oltre lei. È stato solo un brutto sogno. Non è mai andata via da lì. Effy Stonem è rinchiusa in una clinica psichiatrica, perché soffriva d’amore per un certo Freddie, che non è mai esistito.  
Andrà tutto bene, ora sa che Freddie è frutto della sua immaginazione.

  
 **4\. Annie**

Effy riprende a tenere un diario. Scrive delle sue giornate, della bellissima villa della clinica, delle simpatiche persone matte che incontra. La sua terapista cerca di farle ritrovare il suo “Freddie”, come dice lei: altro non è che il suo equilibrio, ora lo sa.  
Sua madre e suo fratello tentano di parlarle di quello ch’è successo con Karen, per farla sentire meno folle. Sa che non è mai accaduto, sa che ha litigato con Karen, ma non ricorda per quale motivo; di certo tutti sanno che Karen non ha un fratello che si chiama Freddie.

Le piace sedersi su quella vecchia panchina e ricordare e collegare i pezzi che ancora ha a quelli che riesce ad immaginare ci fossero. È successo qualcosa di traumatico e lei deve scoprire cos’abbia provocato quel vuoto. Hanno smesso di nominare Fredddie, finalmente. Si sente sollevata. Deve avere una mente distorta per inventare per se stessa una storia d’amore infelice e sfortunata.  
Di fronte a lei ha il parco che si estende in verde argenteo alla luce della luna.  
Qualcuno le poggia uno scialle sulle spalle. Sobbalza. Al suo fianco compare un’infermiera giovane. “Scusami per averti fatto paura” le sorride, “ti ho vista sola al freddo e, chiamala deformazione professionale, ho deciso di assicurarmi che stessi più al caldo”.  
Le porge una tazza di tè profumata e fumante, si siede accanto a lei, sorseggiando la bevanda bollente.  
“Ci voleva proprio del tè al chiaro di luna”. Effy la scruta in viso, per cercare di trovare un lineamento familiare.  
“Sei frutto della mia immaginazione?”.  
Ride “è possibile, Elizabeth”.  
“Allora se è così: cosa mi sta succedendo? Ho bisogno di aiuto”.  
“Con la testa è difficile” scuote il capo, i suoi capelli sembrano frammenti di tramonti. “Possono dirti come fare, ma devi aiutarti da sola. Devi entrare fino a trovare cos’è che ti fa male e ti fa dimenticare, Effy. Devi prendere quell’evento traumatico e piangere tutte le tue lacrime e dalla cenere far nascere qualcosa … Se ignori quello che ti è successo, non riprenderai mai il controllo”.  
“Cosa mi è successo?”.  
“Se te lo dicessi, non mi crederesti” sorride ancora. “E non servirebbe a niente”.  
“Come ti chiami?”.  
“Annie”.  
Annie si alza e va via.

Il mattino dopo Effy è infreddolita, ma lo scialle ricamato posato sulle sue spalle l’ha tenuta al caldo per buona parte della notte.  
“Dobbiamo preoccuparci?” le chiede la terapista mentre degli infermieri la riportano dentro.  
“Mi sono solo appisolata mentre pensavo”.

  
 **5\. Cook**

Effy credeva non sarebbe più venuto.  
Invece eccolo lì, fuori dalla sua finestra. Cappuccio calato sulla testa ed una canna tra le labbra. Non è neanche sicura esista davvero.  
Non bussa contro il vetro, sa che l’ha visto dal momento in cui è spuntato tra gli alberi del parco e l’ha seguito con la vista mentre si avvicinava.  
Effy è scossa a ricordarsi del bruciore che ha provato a trovarsi a pensare “perché Cook non è morto al posto suo”. Non lo pensava davvero. Sarebe dovuta morire lei.  
Ma chi è Cook, chi è Freddie. Se li toccasse, se potesse sfiorarli, cos’avrebbe sotto le dita?  
Se fosse morta, Freddie non avrebbe mai dovuto difenderla. L’ironia di provare senso di colpa nei confronti di qualcuno che si sa essere una persona immaginaria …  
Quando lo lascia entrare, lui la bacia. Effy sapeva sarebbe successo. Una ragazza pazza è sexy.  
Magari è un suo amico e lo identifica con il nome di Cook; è come quelle favole bellissime e strazianti, si spera sempre che da qualche parte siano accadute, anche se tristissime.  
La bacia e la accarezza e lei si sente morire. Lei ricorda il sapore di James Cook, il suo corpo sa che forma, colore, odore abbia. Non si possono inventare odori e sapori.  
Quest’uomo è disperato, ha perso tutto e ora sono alla pari. Non si sente superiore, migliore di lui. È un rottame, non ha più niente, lei è ufficialmente egoista e pazza.  
Possono fare sesso senza che lei sia con la testa altrove.  
“Effy, vieni via con me”.  
La stanza è scura e si vede pochissimo, se non quello che i raggi della luna riescono ad illuminare. Effy ne è felice. “Sei davvero tu?”  
Spoglia Cook. Lo bacia e si lascia spogliare. Quale altra persona potrebbe aggrapparsi a lei e comparire dal nulla, e sembrare totalmente un’invenzione disperata della fantasia, eppure essere reale.  
Non parla più.  
Effy ha un sorriso strano, e lui sa che è un addio. Lo sapeva anche prima, ma voleva darle la possibilità di scappare. Non si scappa da se stessi, però. E chi meglio di lui può capirlo?  
Effy è eccitata ed è diverso dal sonno e dalla noia e dal dolore e dall’intorpidimento provocato dalle pillole. Le manca il fiato per la malinconia e si sente bruciare. Si siede su Cook e non è come quelle prime volte con lui, quando si lasciava toccare pur di provare qualcosa, quando si piegava e vomitava perché Freddie baciava labbra che non erano le sue. Ne ha bisogno. Vuole Cook.  
Cook esiste, è lì, sotto di lei, è in carne ed ossa.  
Le si aggrappa ai fianchi. Effy stringe le spalle mentre Cook le scosta le mutandine ed entra dentro di lei, la presa si fa più forte. Effy si spinge giù, verso di lui più che può, lentamente, e lui le accarezza le gambe ed il seno.  
Le ginocchia spingono e strusciano contro le lenzuola. Cook alza il busto e la stringe e le bacia la pelle. Effy incrocia le gambe attorno alla sua schiena.

_“In starlit nights I saw you_  
 _So cruelly you kissed me_  
 _Your lips a magic world”_

Cook si muove dentro di lei.  
È strano come il mondo torni indietro. Come le cose perse ritornino nei modi più inaspettati.  
Effy sa che Freddie è esistito. È morto. Freddie è il ragazzo di quel sorriso bellissimo.  
Cook ha stampato sulla sua faccia quello che rimane del suo migliore amico, e così deve essere per Effy, che sente Cook riempirla ed ansima e vorrebbe anche scoppiare in lacrime.  
La vita è ironica.  
Viene mentre pensa a com’era farlo sulle scale di casa sua e poi mettersi a urlare e spaventare Freddie, viene sentendo fitte al cuore ed aggrappandosi a Cook e baciandolo per salutarlo.  
Raggiunge l’orgasmo e Cook ci mette poco ad andare via lasciandole un tiepido bacio sulla guancia. Si raggomitola e singhiozza più silenziosamente che può, sistemandosi l’intimo e nascondendosi sotto le coperte.

  
 **6\. Freddie**

_“Faith_  
 _Up against your will_  
 _Through the thick and thin_  
 _He will wait until_  
 _You give yourself to him”_

Cook è andato via.  
Freddie è morto.  
Pandora e Thomas partiranno, Emily e Naomi viaggeranno e tutti la dimenticheranno.  
Suo fratello non risponde alle chiamate.

Presto comincerà a fare molto caldo. Stanno dimettendo Effy.  
Non sa bene cosa ne sarà di lei, non sa bene se riuscirà a pronunciare il nome Freddie ad alta voce senza voler urlare.  
Nel frattempo sua madre le ha promesso di accompagnarla al cimitero.  
Nessuno lo nomina.  
Pandora le ha dato un album e ci sono sue foto. Alcune con lei, altre con gli amici, con Cook.

Su quel letto, quella notte, hanno brindato alla vita di Freddie e gli hanno detto addio.  
Il diario è diventato una serie di lettere indirizzate a Freddie e Cook. Non le leggeranno mai.

Le hanno detto che, seppure non riuscirà a trovare un equilibrio momentaneamente, può cominciare a ricostruire la sua vecchia identità.  
Sua madre le ha fatto vedere vecchi filmati, lei era una bambina.  
Sogna d’incontrare la giovane ragazza ch’era ed indirizzarla altrove. Forse Freddie l’avrebbe scoperta e smascherata lo stesso.  
Forse Freddie le avrebbe distrutto la protezione che aveva creato comunque.  
Sta a lei ricucire gli strappi. Ma il tessuto rimarrà più fragile, più debole. Per colpa di un ragazzo dal bel sorriso, Effy ha smesso di rifugiarsi, è uscita allo scoperto ed è stata ferita quasi mortalmente.  
Ne è valsa la pena.


End file.
